Trick Or Treat, Shibusen!
by Erik Howlett
Summary: Halloween-fic. All Hallows Eve has come to Death City, and the witches of Arachnophobia decide to crash the annual Shibusen formal ball with a slight... musical flair. Songfic. I own nothing, all rights belong to the creators, etc. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello again True Believers! Okay, so my beta-reader has yet to get back to me about the new edits for my stories, so it may be a while before I can work on stuff. In the meantime, I've elected to go ahead with some old songfic ideas that have recently popped into my head. Keep in mind that I don't own Soul Eater nor the lyrics for this song, those rights belongs solely to the creator of SE and Disney. Now, hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen, because Halloween has come to Death City, and a certain snake-charmer has some plans for pulling her best prank ever on the unwitting students of Shibusen. Trust me, you don't wanna miss this!**

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

"_Singing."_

"_**A group of people singing as one."**_

"_Emphasizing something in the lyrics."_

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue.**_

All Hallows Eve.

Better known across the world as Halloween, this day is a time of laughter and merriment, of mischief and trickery. Yet, not so long ago, this day was a holiday for those who practiced arts most dark, a time for them to pay tribute to the evil that walked this earth and gave them strength. This is a night for evil and darkness, for demons and the undead, for witches and warlocks.

Yes… this is a night for witchcraft of the worst kind.

**

* * *

**

"Ugh," groaned Giriko in a bored tone as he continued to fiddle with the glass of sparkling cider in front of him, not caring who heard him now. He was in the lion's den, the belly of the beast, the one place an agent of Arachnophobia wouldn't dare go unless prompted to by Arachne herself: Shibusen, the Death Weapon Meiser Academy. Even now as he slouched low against the black and red leather of his chair and rested his elbow on the onyx tablecloth, he couldn't help but feel like losing his lunch. He hated this place, hated everything it stood for. As he watched the students pass him by on their merry way to their tables, the dance-floor, or snack bar, his only comforting thought was graphically imagining how good it would feel to drive his chainsaw form into their scrawny little guts. "Why the Hell are we here again?!" he griped for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Because, Giriko," explained Mosquito sternly, his stalwart demeanor unruffled by his partner's outburst as he took a sip from his gleaming champagne glass, sighing contently at the taste of the drink as it massaged his taste-buds. God, how he loved his 400 year-old form, attractive and functional. "Lady Medusa specifically assigned all available Arachnophobia agents this mission tonight. She assured us that entering Shibusen at the height of its Annual Halloween Dance would be easy, and that we would all walk away from this experience having enjoyed our work for once."

"Yeah, I hear ya Mos'," replied the Demon Weapon under his breath, looking out of the corner of his eye and smirking slightly at the sight of all the enemies of Shibusen that had gathered in its grandiose ballroom, right under Shinigami-sama's nose.

On the far side of the room sat Mizune and Chrona, the mouse-witch's adult form decked out in a black party dress as she munched on some Halloween cookies while Medusa's child simply stared off into space without a care in the world. Against the back wall, Free the Werewolf leaned against a steel support nonchalantly, uncomfortable in his itchy tuxedo but a smile on his face as he watched Eruka Frog dance with some poor, unsuspecting student. The frog witch was in rare form tonight, laughing and giggling as she danced circles around the kid, her emerald dress swirling around her in a spiral of green. And many more of their best and brightest had gathered for this secret plan of Medusa's... whatever the hell it was.

"Still," mused Giriko regretfully, "just because that snake-bitch possessed Arachne's body when she died, doesn't mean she's got what it takes to tell us what to do. And just what do you think we'll gain from all this, huh?!"

"Always the 'Doubting Thomas,' eh Giriko?" teased a sensual voice from behind him, its owner's warm breath caressing his ear seductively. Without even turning around, the Chainsaw Weapon knew who it was. Medusa's lithe, voluptuous form slid into his line of sight as smoothly as the snakes she commanded, her new black hair falling around her face like a pool of ebony, the little red dress she wore hugging every curve in a painfully tantalizing manner. Taking a cue from his silence stare, she grinned viciously and took her seat between him and Mosquito. "And here I thought we had fixed all that."

"You wish, Medusa," growled the Demon Weapon in irritation, glaring daggers at the snake charmer as she calmly took a sip of her own champagne. "You may have Arachne's body now, but you're not her, not matter how hard you try and act like it. Now, tell us why the Hell we're all playing party-guest in Death City in the first place!"

"Why it's quite simple, my dear Giriko," purred Medusa melodiously as she produced an object from the cleavage of her dress in an extremely suggestive manner. Upon closer inspection, both villains saw that she held a brilliant golden pocket watch, the glass cover over its still ticking face swung wide open as she let it sway from the gilded chain she held deftly between her delicate fingertips. "I'm going to lead you all in performing a little trick on Shinigami-sama's little pets." The moment they heard this, both men's faces lit up considerably, a smug grin slowly spreading across their visage in the dim light. "We just have to wait until midnight... and then we'll strike."

It was then, in a hushed voice, she laid out her plan for their "gracious hosts."

**

* * *

**

**Oh boy! Now, what could that little snake in the grass be plotting this time around? Well? What are you asking me for guys?! Click the button for the next chapter and find out! Trust me, you won't regret it!**


	2. It's Our House Now!

**Alrighty gang, things are about to get really hectic for Shibusen this Halloween! As Medusa and her cronies ready their little prank, no one suspects the evil that will occur this night! Remember that I don't own Soul Eater or the lyrics for this song, those rights belong solely to their creators. Well, what're you doing wasting time reading this, huh?! The real action's about to start below, so keep reading!**

* * *

_**It's Our House Now!**_

_**11:58 pm, Two minutes to Midnight.**_

Maka Albarn hummed a happy tune to herself as she gave the clipboard in her hands another glance, skillfully checking off what had been done for the evening as she walked about backstage. When Shinigami-sama had initially asked her to coordinate this year's Halloween Bash, she'd been a bit hesitant at first. However, as she began setting things up and gathered her friends to help her, she soon found that it was more like a game than a chore in the long run. Death the Kid had taken painstaking efforts to ensure all the decorations were both appealing to the eye of the students and to his own eyes, never taking his love of symmetry out of the equation; Black Star had organized the games for the evening, with bobbing for apples being his _forte _due to his big mouth; Tsubaki had teamed up with Blair and the Thompson Sisters to work out the bugs here and there; and Soul had provided the entertainment, his skill with the piano proving to be a smash hit as he belted out song after song for the students and teachers on the dance floor.

"Just like when we first met all those years ago," she said softly with a sigh as she quietly pulled the curtain aside an inch to peer out at the partner on stage. Looking sharp in his jet-black tux, Soul Eater Evans' fingers flew across the keys with elegance all their own even as the air was filled with the sonorous sounds of a classic jazz number. Like the night she had first met him, something about the way Soul played his piano captivated Maka every time his fingers hit the first note.

Sadly, her train of thought was abruptly derailed by what she heard next.

"Ah, midnight at last!" intoned a silky smooth voice behind her that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Suddenly, before she even had a chance to gasp in shock, something coiled itself tightly around the unsuspecting meiser and hoisted her high into the air. She tried to scream and cry out for help, but whatever it was wrapped around her mouth just as soon as she took a breath. As she was turned around by her captor, she uttered a muffled shriek as she saw who had caught her. Medusa gazed up at Maka with a victorious smirk etched on her face, a snake from the folds of her dress tightening its hold on her. Behind the Gorgon, Chrona stood with Ragnarok shadowing her, Mosquito leaned casually against a wall while quietly adjusting his collar, and Giriko brandished his chainsaw.

"Aw, sorry to be so rough my pretty," mocked Medusa playfully as Maka glared down at her and shouted muffled profanity. "But it _is _All Hallows Eve, and we don't want to be dull villains on this night of all nights." With that, the hooded villainess turned to her cohorts and gave Mosquito in particular a slight nod. His eyes conveying an understanding of the gesture, the butler turned and gave one of the Mizune witches, who was stationed by the main circuit breaker for the ballroom's lighting, a thumbs up.

Back on stage, Soul had just finished his last song and gave a satisfied smile as the crowd began to clap and cheer in uproarious approval. The students on the dance-floor especially showed their appreciation with similar claps and even a few shrill whistles for good measure. Feeling set for a different song, Soul took hold of the microphone that had been attached to the top of the piano and tilted it slightly towards his mouth. "Okay folks," he said suavely in his "cool" voice. "Now, it's time for a change of pace."

Taking a cue from Soul's ironic turn-of-phrase, the miniature Mizune leapt up to the large circuit breaker switch and gave it a sharp, downward tug. "Lights out, Shibusen!" chuckled Giriko maliciously as everything went dark.

_'What the Hell?!'_ thought Soul in aggravation as he leapt from the piano bench to land with a heavy _thud!_ on the wooden stage, ignoring the panicked cries of the students at the sudden darkness as he quickly transformed his left arm into its scythe form. Suddenly, the stage lights all lit up at once, blinding him for a moment.

"Right you are, my dear Soul," cackled Medusa pompously as she appeared behind Soul, causing the students to gasp in terror as she entangled the young Death Scythe with one of her snakes and lifted him up to join Maka above her head. Having removed those two from her path, she turned to address the crowd, most of who were too shocked by her appearance to do much of anything at the moment. "It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch-"

At that moment, a hauntingly upbeat music began to play, seemingly from nowhere at all. Death the Kid, Black Star and the others all looked around, but couldn't locate the source. Then Medusa started to do something that was odd... well, odd for someone like her that is. With her next move, accompanied by her singing, she further occupying their attention.

_"This could be quite the place,"_ warbled Medusa as she made a sudden, jerky throwing motion, sending Maka and Soul crashing into opposite walls and scattering a few of the students unfortunate enough to be in their path.

_"Full of wholesome, happy faces," _sung Mosquito from backstage, releasing a swarm of imprisoned Kishin souls as he did so. The evil spirits cackled and shrieked with glee at their newfound freedom as they took flight

_"Hanging out,"_ intoned Chrona without a hint of emotion as she joined her mother on stage, the Gorgon placing a comforting hand on her child's shoulder.

_"Killin' time,"_ shouted Ragnarok loudly, slamming his hands on Chrona's shoulders as he leaned over her head to stare threateningly at the students, who screamed at the very sight of him.

_"Where everyone's a friend'a mine!"_ shouted Giriko raucously as he sped on stage with his Saw Foot, swiftly alternating the blades to his hands to brandish them menacingly at the crowd. Somewhere in the audience, Free let out a blood-curdling howl before joining them onstage a moment later in a whirlwind of ice and snow, already in his full werewolf form.

_"Inside this evil joint,"_ began Eruka as she landed in a frog-like crouch on stage next to Free, who smiled and ruffled her hat good-naturedly.

_"Where every guest gets to the __point__,"_ added Mizune's adult form elegantly, her fingernails snapping to their full-length with the activation of her _Beam Hige_ to emphasize her statement.

_**"This day will live in infamy,"**_shouted all the villains in one voice as Ragnarok transformed into his sword-form and Chrona silently raised him to the sky slowly. Hanging above the crowd, the massive clock that was used to countdown to the Witching Hour began to noisily _tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock_ in time with the music. As Maka and Soul rose painfully to their feet, they saw Ragnarok's mouth begin to slowly open as midnight drew near, like it was drawing a breath.

_'Scream Resonance!'_ realized the duo in fear as they got to their feet and rushed the stage, their teammates following suit.

_**"Cuz Shibusen is history!" **_At that line in the song, the villains cut loose as one with a maniacal laugh and the clock struck midnight with a thunderous _Gong!,_ scattering thousands of vampire bats from the rafters to take flight dramatically as Ragnarok's Scream Resonance cut through the air like a knife. The ear-splitting sound forced every meiser and weapon in the room to their knees, hands covering their ears in agony as the lighting mysteriously turned the room an eerie blood-red. _**"It's our house now!"**_

_**"It's our house now!"**_echoed the Kishin spirits gleefully as they circled the room, freaking out the students as they stole their seats and their food, applauding the villains all the while.

_"It's the fact you can't ignore!"_ sang Frey D. Sadoko and Sonson J. from their newfound seats in the audience.

_"Shut the windows, lock the doors!" _commanded the Pharaoh in a strong voice, his wrappings slamming shutters closed with enough force to break glass and forcing deadbolts to sink heavily into their frames to prevent the frightened students from fleeing.

_**"It's our house now!" **_sang the villains and ghosts as one. _**"It's our house now!"**_

_"Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs," _shouted the Flying Dutchman and his skeleton crew with glasses held high. _"Join the rabble-rousing crowd, it's our house now!"_

_"Where the coolest cats fit in so purrfectly,"_ mocked the Mizune family as they split into their individual forms and circled dizzyingly about Blair's head. The combination of the eerie lighting and the abundance of ghosts had scared her half out of her mind, sending her into an uncontrollable fit of tears as she hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, the Mizune's meowing gaily in her ears. _"Rawrrr."_

_"Every evil queen gets due respect,"_ proclaimed Medusa haughtily as she cozily sidled up next to Free and mercilessly loosed a swarm of Vector Arrows into the crowd, their screams falling on deaf ears as she coyly traced her fingers in circles on the werewolf's furred chest.

_"Love your work,"_ admitted Free truthfully as he lashed out with his left leg, his ball-and-chain arching through the air to connect painfully with the stomach of one Black Star, who had been trying to catch him by surprise. The blue-haired ninja let out a surprised-_oof!_ - and flew back into the crowd to be caught by a concerned Tsubaki.

_"You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me,"_ crooned rogue Death Scythe Justin Law soothingly, lulling the Kid into a false sense of security just before blasting him in the face with a very solid pulse of his Soul Wavelength. The shock from the blow send the young shinigami spiraling through the air until he hit the banner above the doors and fell to the ground, all the while lamenting the loss of such beautiful symmetry.

_You've had your fun,"_ said Marlon sternly as he and his gangsters' souls marched through the crowd.

_"You've made your play, but every villain has his day!" _roared the mobsters as they lifted Soul and Maka roughly into the air and started to forcibly crowd-surf them towards the stage. _**"It's our house now!"**_

_"Down 'n dirty!" _added Alcapone and his mob faction, slamming their ale-filled mugs together with a sharp _ting!_

_**"It's our house now!"**_

_"Feeling hearty!"_ remarked in the Dutchman's pirate crew.

_"What a place for breakin' bread!"_ laughed Giriko gleefully from his perch atop the snack table, hollering with reckless abandon as he morphed his hands into their chainsaw forms and drove them into the thick oak. In mere seconds, the table split in two with a tremendous _crack!_

_"Meet your neighbors,"_ began Freya and Sonson from either side of the Thompson Sisters' table, frightening Liz into leaping Scooby-Doo style into her sister Patty's arms as she hugged her neck in a death grip. However, the two serial killers failed to notice Eruka pop up behind them and drop a pair of Egg Bombs down their shirts.

_"Off with their heads!" _giggled the frog witch happily, making a slashing motion with her hands as she walked away and the bombs went off. _**BOOM!**_ The Thompson Sisters were now covered in a thick, gooey film of ectoplasmic slime that had once been the ghost's heads, causing Liz to scream even louder in both disgust and terror.

_**"It's our house now!"**_

_"What a party!"_ yelled Stein in mad jubilation, his insanity taking full control as he proceeded with a new experiment: leading a conga line comprised of both villains and ghostly Kishin.

_**"Join the fun with no regrets,"**_continued the villainous crowd with sinister gaiety as the mobster and pirate ghosts herded the frightened students into a tight corner. _**"Only greedy, dirty cheats are allowed!"**_

_"Game over, Soul!"_ barked Free as the young Death Scythe passed by him on the crowd's arms, his partner and he quickly on their way to the stage.

_"Hit the road, Maka!" _sneered Jack the Ripper, his tongue writhing across his insanely large claws at the thought of gutting her like a fish.

_"Take a hike, kiddies!"_ snapped Medusa snidely as the duo was plopped hard on their butts at her feet, throwing her arms out wide dramatically and tilting her head back in a mad cackle as the song reached its climax.

_**"It's our house now! It's our house now!"**_

_"Don't bother comin' back,"_ howled the once slain Kishin spirits as Medusa suddenly slapped her palms to Soul and Maka's foreheads. In seconds, both meiser and weapon's voices split the air with wondrous screams of agony and pain as they began to feel as though their brains were tearing themselves to pieces and everything went black beneath the Gorgon's grasp. _"Cuz-"_

_**"It's our house **__**now!**__**"**_

**

* * *

**

"Hot Damn!" exclaimed Giriko in joyous surprise as he and the other Arachnophobia agents walked down the steps to Death City's limits, everyone laughing and slapping fives in response to the fun they'd had that night. "You were right, Medusa. That was pretty fun!" Though he hated to admit it, he'd actually enjoyed himself. Not only did he get to wreck a perfectly sane party, he'd also got to rip up everything in his path and watch that loud-mouth Black Star-kid get the crap beat outta him. All in all, it was quite the enjoyable evening.

To his left, Free and Eruka shared a laugh about how she'd blown up those two Kishin. As the wind picked up, the werewolf gentlemanly draped his coat over her shoulders, prompting a deep-red blush and a warm smile from the young frog-witch. Somewhere behind him, Giriko could hear the delighted _"Chi-Chi" _of the Mizune Clan as they chuckled at their great "victory" over that magic pet cat of Maka's. Mosquito simply smirked at their merriment, wiping the ectoplasm from his hands that had found itself to his grasp after both summoning and banishing the defeated Kishin. To his right, Medusa and Chrona walked side-by-side, the Gorgon Sister's arm wrapped protectively around her daughter's shoulder as if to stave off the chill in the weather. Though she couldn't see it, the girl smiled contently at this. Her mother really did care after all.

"Of course I was right, Giriko," grinned Medusa in a Cheshire-like manner. Her evening had been an enjoyable one too. Sure, freaking out the Shibusen kids and messing with Maka Albarn's head was all well and good, but her real prize was what she'd done to Stein after all the students had been rendered unconscious. A little chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about him waking up like _that _in the morning, his memory of the night before a complete blank like all the others. "I wouldn't be your leader if I didn't have at least a slight clue about what I was doing every now and then. Besides, musical morale-breaking is a heck of a lotta fun!"

And as they took their leave of the fabled Death City, Medusa couldn't help but look back and offer the sprawling metropolis one final phrase of farewell.

"Happy Halloween... my pretties!"

**

* * *

**

**Now, how was that for a Halloween bash?! I hope you enjoyed that little bit, I know I had a lot of fun writing it. It's nice to see the bad-guys get to have the last laugh every once in a while, isn't it? If you were wondering what tune all sang, it's a quaint little number called **_**"It's Our House Now," **_**from Disney's **_**House of Villains. **_**Now don't worry all you X-Men fans, I'll keep up with **_**AgendaX**_** and the **_**Exiles**_**, I just thought this would be a nice break while I wait for my beta-reader to get back to me was all. Well, until next time True Believers, stay cool and remember to R& R as you see fit (though flames will be doused by the force of optimism, lol). And, even though it's a bit early for this…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


End file.
